Class A Slumber Party 4
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Since graduating from UA, Class A partake in annual sleepover parties during the holiday season. This year Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari are reuniting for the first time since becoming pro-heroes, and they're feelings are finally realised, but is the meshing of their lives creating more problems than it solves? Rated M for Swearing, Sexual References and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Most Wonderful Time

Chapter 1: The Most Wonderful Time…

Metal music echoed through the quaint apartment Kyoka Jiro called home, the familiar tune looping and looping. She heard the music. Hell, she was confident the neighbours were going to file another noise complaint, but she didn't care. She didn't even care she somehow wound up sleeping upside down. That didn't bother her, nothing at all could bother her, this was her week off. The twenty first of December for Kyoka Jiro was no quite so festive, she had opted to spend the titular holiday doing something she couldn't quite remember. She needed the break, being roped up doing so much other crap for the year was exhausting. But this week, no hero work, no family commitments, no concerts to perform at, songs to record, nothing. She took her break in stride, contemplating sleeping all day. Of course, to do that she had to shut the alarm off. So, she reluctantly squirmed and rotated herself back around the right way.

The young woman took a quick glance at the room she resides. Jeez it was a mess, posters on the walls barely clinging to her unpainted, grey wall, her instruments making to room feel twice as compact as it already was, unwashed clothes everywhere, her desk had a dead computer with a cracked screen and food from the night before. Her foggy window showed the snowy window that came with the holiday season. The alarm kept spitting heavy death metal music as she groaned at the constant loop. She felt like taking her headphone jack and drilling it through her phone for interrupting her joyous sleep, but she instead opted to lazily reach for it and turn the alarm off like a civilised human being.

Switching the alarm off her eye's attention diverted to her wallpaper, that being a photo of her and her friends from UA high, Momo Yaoyoruzu, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima and… Denki Kaminari. _He was just a dweep, a dumbass, with a stupid quirk and stupid, stupid, yellow hair! _Still Jiro in a way she wouldn't admit, really liked his company and cherished the time they spent together. Waking her from her pondering was a text notification from Mina. "Shit!" She pounced out of bed grabbed the least smelly clothes she could find and hastily packed her bag before rushing out the door and sprinting to the bus stop.

Even when the students had matured into heroes and adults, most of class 1A made an admirable effort to stay in touch. The former class had been organising slumber parties at various places for as many people they could gather, but they never were able to gather all their classmates due to how busy everyone got with hero work. In the fourth year of this tradition, Isuku Midoria, Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, Momo, Kirishima, Kaminari and Jiro had been able to clear their schedule for a couple of nights. The organiser behind the annual slumber was none other the Mina Ashido who started the idea after feeling nostalgic about the dorm days from high school. She was the one who put her last penny into renting out the "Slumber-House" as she called it. Said 'Slumber-house' was quite luxurious beach house, with a polished deck that led to the ocean. The house's design was industrial but still simplistic in its shape. It had everything that the old dorms did, except for bossy teachers, paparazzi and peep holes that Jiro guarded from Minoru Minetta with her life.

This year's party was on Christmas, most people of course had to spend it with their families but the select six that came were able to mix things around. Mina sat outside the front door, watching the circular driveway wrapped around a circular hedge. The pink girl checked stared at her text history with Jiro, being the only person she talked to this morning.

* * *

**Hey Jiro, you still coming to the party **

**today?**

**Yeah, I didn't realise that was today, **

**I'm rushing to the bus now! Assuming**

**I get there on time I should be there in **

**an hour! :)**

**Cool, I'll see you then. ;)**

* * *

Mina sighed before laying on the stairs, bored. She was fighting the cold with her woolly jacket and long comfy pants. In the time since UA, she had grown her hair out. It was still as bombastic and crazy, as ever much like her, but now there's more of it. "C'mon somebody show up, anyone!" As if on cue Jiro came sprinting through the driveway with her signature torn punk outfit and equally torn backpack and duffle with her clothes and other belongings. _Is that all she brought?_

"Sorry I'm late, the closest stop here was a few streets back." She took a moment to drop her stuff and catch her breath. Before she could react, Mina sprinted over to the exhausted rocker and gave her the biggest hug her pink arms could muster, which was enough to make an audible crack from Jiro's back. "Y-you got… stronger… where is everyone else?"

"You're the first here actually and yes I've been working out." The energetic woman flexed her arms. _She says that like giving me scoliosis wasn't evident enough._

"Christmas traffic is a nightmare I guess." Jiro shrugged. _Thank god! If I know I was gonna get here first, I probably could've done my teeth._

"Soooo, how are you! I am so happy your music got off the ground!" She gave Jiro another crippling hug.

"…thanks." Jiro whimpered as a car pulled up the driveway, it was a very stylish car, which only meant one thing. Her music career was something she had been working on throughout her adolescence besides her hero education. Even though she originally wrote her love of music off as a 'useless hobby', she learnt to find the balance between her heroic passions and her musical passions finding that they can both save people. Albeit in deferent ways.

"MOMO!" Both Jiro and Mina squealed charging at the unsuspecting Yaoyarozu as she was getting out her car, tackling her to the ground.

The apathic Todoroki got out of the driver seat helping Momo up as Mina and Jiro released her. "It's nice to see you too." He said with an uncharacteristic hint of sarcasm. Unlike his partner, Todoroki wasn't too dressed up. He was no hobo, but he was also not royalty and carried the same amount of indifference to his fashion that he did to most tasks. He wasn't anything to scoff out though, his outfit evoked the same sort of clothing he wore as a disguise during All Might and All for One's climactic battle, not needing to worry about temperature thanks to his quirk. Momo however, was much more dressed up, wearing a crimson red coat with matching heels and a beret. She also wore black leggings and a black scarf. "But it IS quite nice to see you." He added, not wanting to misconstrue his sarcasm.

Jiro immediately noticed the huge contrast between her and Momo's general appearance. Not only was Momo the tallest and most physically mature, and Jiro the least developed, of the 1A girls but their fashion senses were completely different as well. Jiro looked, to put into one word, messy. She kept her punk look, but her hair was scruffy, and she had a horrible case of bed hair. She also had forgot to apply her deodorant and brush her teeth in the rush to Mina's. Momo was clean and orderly, polite and polished, in a way Jiro was always jealous of, even before she had been living in under six hours of sleep.

Isuku and Uraraka both joined shortly after that, Uraraka politely apologised for being late and Midoria was a rambling mess talking about the villain they stopped on their way here. Kirishima followed suit after, he was dropping Katsuki Bakugo off at an airport for a special hero mission. "Oh, and Midoria? Kat says and I quote," The spiky-haired man cleared his thought preparing his best Bakugo impression. "Hey Deku, you fucking nerdy, babbling, annoying, insufferable little turd-nugget."

"He's in a good mood," The timid Midoria said without a hint of sarcasm, on a bad day, Bakugo would say much, much worse. _Turd-nugget? That's a new one._ Isuku quipped to himself.

"Yeah I made Kat some extra spicy Ramen for breakfast." Kirishima and Katsuki had been together a long time, with the positive and happy Eijiro being able to thaw the heart of 'Lord Explosion Murder'.

"Ok, so who else is coming?" Uraraka asked Mina.

"We're just waiting on Kaminari." Mina responded. As she said that Jiro froze, realising that this was going to be the first time they would meet after their graduation from UA. Even in the three previous slumber parties Mina organised, Jiro didn't make the first one, but couldn't make the second or third and Denki, could make the second and third but not the first. Jiro started getting nervous. _What the fuck, why am acting so weird right now. He's just a stupid perverted idiot!_ Then she saw him, frizzly hair, baggy eyes, dirty clothes running through the driveway with a worse-for-wear suitcase, his belongings on the verge of escaping and spilling away.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my car broke down a couple of blocks back so that became a whole thing." Denki apologised, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Jeez what an idiot I bet he doesn't even have deodorant on- Oh shit. Jiro had an epiphany; she had devolved to Kaminari status. She contemplated what she had become.

* * *

The now full group had their quick greetings before fleeing from the snow and seeking refuge inside. "So, I guess no beach this time round?" Kirishima was the first to start the conversation as everyone sat in the living room.

"Mm." Shoto acknowledged Eijiro's remark but in true Todoroki fashion made no input.

The group sat in an awkward silence and it isn't that they didn't have anything to talk about, they had all been busy in the long times between seeing each other but nobody knew where to start. "Oh, c'mon guys why so quiet! I mean I get Todoroki but, give me something here." This frustrated Mina who decided to fully initiate a conversation. "Midoria! What have you been doing!"

"I… uh well…" Midoria was startled by Mina suddenly putting him on the spot. "Well nothing's really changed, I've just been focussing on hero work and trying to fit All Might's shoes…" As Isuku thought about what else had happened in the year between their last party and froze. Uraraka wore a worried expression, anxious he was going to accidentally blab their little secret. "T-that's it, nothing else has happened!" Despite sounding incredibly suspicious, the couple both took a sigh of relief.

"Boooring!" She began grilling all of them one by one. First was Momo and Shoto.

"Well we've been making arrangements for the wedding." Momo shrugged gesturing to the engagement ring she and her new fiancé both wore. The entire group collectively gasped.

"Wedding!?"

"Did you not know?" Todoroki asked blankly "We emailed invites a month ago."

"Sorry man, I got nothin."

"Yeah I didn't get an email."

"I'm just checking my inbox… nope!"

Nobody had received any notification about it. Neither Shoto nor Momo had any sort of social media. Momo quickly took to her phone to check if it was a complication on her end. "Oh shit! I thought I '-UNSENT MESSAGE?!' FUCK!" Everyone except Todoroki flinched at Momo's panic, none of them used to the distinguished and level-headed Yaoyorozu yelling and swearing. Rubbing her back and calming her down Todoroki encouraged her to take deep breaths.

"She's been really stressed out about it all, my apologies."

"Don't apologise, we all understand." Jiro said, relating to the constant stress and work load the couple were feeling.

"Ochako and I have been dealing with something similar…" Isuku could feel his partner stressing out behind her. "Y'know, with… hero stuff."

"Thank you for understanding." Todoroki smiled; he wasn't as stressed about the wedding itself but for his family's attendance. With the complete and utter clusterfuck that was his parental situation, he had no idea what to do. His mother was out of hospital and feeling well, his siblings were all doing well too, and he was on speaking terms with his father, but he was still worried. This was his wedding; with the person he fell for after he thought himself incapable of it and if the day to commemorate it was ruined by an argument from his family, he would never forgive himself. The touchy subject of his family was the fuse close to being blown, and he couldn't rise letting it ruin things. Despite all of that he didn't have the heart to exclude anyone from his own wedding. He was torn and either way it was a disaster waiting to happen.

The pair politely excused themselves needing sometime to revise the invitations but to calm down and relax. Mina had not forgotten her task, next was Kirishima. "You say that as if we don't hang out all the time!" Mina and Eijiro hung out frequently, for both friendly get togethers and meetings of… another manner. "Well anyway me and Kat are going good, though he has blown a whole through Kevin that I still need to fix."

"Kevin?" Izuku asked, puzzled.

"My punching bag."

"Hey guys…" Kaminari interrupted with a thought he couldn't shake. "Y'know how Yaoyarozu can create stuff? Well could she like, create babies with her quirk?" What he said was complete idiocy, but the way he said it sounded like he discovered the cure to cancer. Jiro rested her face in her palms, both in pure disappointment and to hide her laughter. _You haven't changed a bit._

"That's not how her quirk works. It only works on non-living things." Deku corrected.

Since Kirishima didn't have much to add to recap and Kaminari had already shifted to attention towards him, Mina nominated Denki to recap next. "It's been stressful honestly, I've barely been able to keep myself together between my hero job, my retail job to afford and promote my hero job, paying for my own house, my own food, my own alcohol that helps me get through my retail job to pay for my hero job. It's all so much."

This hit Kyoka harder than she thought, she hadn't ever seen this side of the usually carefree and happy Denki. _Kaminari… _"Do you go into 'Dummy Mode' when you get drunk?" A drawback to his quirk, Denki had a habit of going brain-dead after overusing his electricity, blowing a fuse if you will. Jiro had a lot of fond memories making fun of Kaminari for it, being the person to coin the term 'Dummy Mode'.

"No Dummy Mode kicks in during the hangover, but I have had… incidents while being drunk…"

"Like that one time with the playground?" Kirishima referred to a specific incident, one that neither of them remembers fondly.

"We don't talk about the playground." Not wanting any more talk about that disaster Kaminari quickly shifted the attention to the unsuspecting Jiro. "What about you, Jiro. We all know about your music and stuff but how are you doing." The blonde said uncharacteristically concerned, referring not to her career, but to her.

"I'm all good, I just slept in." The exhausted girl attempted to tidy her hair. Despite her attempts to present herself better but even Kaminari could see that Kyoka was a mess just by how she was dressed she hadn't even bothered to untangle her jacks that hung from her ears.

* * *

Hours proceeded of general conversation with the added doses of Jiro and Kaminari one-upping each other every opportunity they got. Eventually Shoto and Momo joined back into the conversation. As day faded to night Jiro found herself on the veranda, watching the waves drift forward and backwards over the snow-covered sand. Leaning against the railing she watched the flakes fall and blend to the white plains that painted the now hidden golden beach.

"There she stood, gazing upon the night sky, thinking about the wonderful VIP sesh with that hardcore fan last night…" Kaminari spoke in a deep voice, what he coined to be his 'narrator voice'. The blonde had a long sleeved and long pants on, draping himself in an olive-green blanket.

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "That honestly sounds better than how I have been spending my nights."

"That bad huh?" Kaminari joined her at the railing.

"Can't be as bad as you. From what I've heard you're quite the lady-killer."

"And quite the drinker…" Kaminari let out a melancholy sigh, "It's so cold, here share the blanket." Denki spread the blanket and wrapped it around her. She, only now realising how cold she was, without a thought huddled in with Kaminari. He wasn't exactly a 'look out into the beach at night and think about life' kinda guy, so he had been inside keeping himself warm by playing Uno with the boys.

"Thanks." He was warm and comfy. She'd never say it out loud, but she was a big snuggler and Kaminari always had that comforting aura to him. Yeah, he'd get roped in with Minetta's schemes and his attempts to woo women in high school were funny until they became sad, but he was also easy to talk to and make fun of. "Wouldn't take you for a drinker."

"Well, I like clubs, dancing and women is tailor-made for a guy like me, and at clubs, getting drug is just par for the course."

"Can't be as bad as when you learnt Spanish for that chick in class C."

"I didn't just learn it for her, I was genuinely curious about the language… She was sooo hot!"

"Annnd gotcha."

"Chupar un dick, Kyoka"

"Rude, Denki." This was the give away that they were getting intimate without even know, use of their other name was uncommon but served as a turning point for their conversation, from two friends talking to two potential partners flirting.

The pair's back and forth paused as they snuggle and gazed upon the moon, their thought's as individuals becoming thoughts about each other. In the young pair's minds questions about being with each other were quickly shut down without a second thought, but for some reason, tonight felt different, maybe if the mood was, or just not have seen each other in such a long time but tonight was different.

"You smell." Of course, the worst thing about Denki was how he ruins the moment, every, damn, time. "Ever heard of deodorant?"

"What you get for sticking your nose where it shouldn't go." Jiro blushed, as nobody had called her out on her messy look except him. Of course being so close in proximity it was inevitable.

"I've put worse things in worse places."

"Ew, you're the worst."

"What's gross about that? We're adults it's fine."

"The idea of _you_ doing _that_…"

"At least I do it. I don't need to rely on any earphone jacks."

"I'll have you know; these can bring you do your knees." The jacks pointed at Denki, his head jolting back instinctively, too used to getting poked in the eyes.

"Is that so…" This is how most of their recent conversations would end up, tossing flirty innuendos like a volleyball until a third party physically severs the sexual tension between the self-conscious, lonely tom boy and the horny dumbass.

"You guys done flirting or are we gonna have a cold dinner?" Kirishima said oddly impatient, evident that the idea of Mina's lovely red steak got his stomach running to la la land.

The pair awkwardly snapped back into reality realising that there are more than just each other at this party. "We should probably…"

"FINALLY." Eijiro rushed to the dinner table where Mina and Ochako were serving the table to everyone else, already seated. Something told Jiro this was gonna be a fun time, and something told Kaminari that they both needed a shower.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done, probably end up being longer that any of the others due it introducing just about everything.**

** I can't believe I got roped back into this site. Maybe one day I'll decide to finish the RWBY stuff but, that's wishful thinking. But hey, if I get nagged enough, I just might... Supply and Demand ladies and gentlemen, supply and demand...**

**And for anyone wondering, 'Chupar un dick, Kyoka' translates from spanish to 'Suck a dick, Kyoka', google translate is a wonderful thing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mina, Relationship Councillor

Chapter 2: Mina Ashido, Relationship Councillor

"So, we've got four bedrooms, one for Uraraka and Midoriya, one for Todoroki and Momo, one for Kiri and I and one for…" Mina gave Jiro a sly grin "Oh no, it appears we only have one bed left." The sarcasm was emanating from Ashido, not unlike the acid she excreted as a result of her quirk. "What a shame, maybe Jiro and Kaminari will have to stay in the same room…"

"I can stay on the couch if it bothers her." Denki wasn't a complete dumbass and could tell when a friend needed a save. He looked over to Jiro who mouthed I O U, he gave a reassuring nod.

"Anyway, get yourselves settled in guys; it's getting pretty late." Mina maintained her composure, annoyed that Kaminari's quick save threw a wrench into her plans. Cursing under her breath. "Hey, Jiro, can we talk for a sec?"

"What, am I in trouble?"

"Just c'mon!" Dragging Jiro to Mina's room and sitting her on the bed.

"What the hell is going on."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." Mina dropped her usual carefree charade, love was on the line, and that is something she takes real seriously. "You like him."

"This seriously can't be what this is about." Jiro seeing this as childish completely checked out, instead noticing Kirishima emptying his bags and sorting his stuff, paying little to no attention to her or Mina.

"Don't mind me, I'm not listening." Kiri said without any prompting, as he continued in his own zone.

"Jiro, this is serious, I'm trying to help you out here."

"Trying to make me sleep with that dumbass isn't helping me do anything."

"Bullshit, I can tell that you're stressed out. Your baggy eyes, shitty looking hair, plus you kinda sme-"

"I know." Jiro had already got a verbal fistful from Kaminari and was more than sick of hearing about it.

"Point being, I think with all this stuff with your hero work and music career, you're just stressed and have no idea what you're doing. Kaminari is a chill guy, and I can tell you like him, so I thought he could really help you get your life in order."

"Nothing I can't do myself."

"I'm not doubting that you're independent and strong, but everyone needs help, even a rock star like you."

Jiro silently admitted defeat. Nobody but the intrusive Mina could perfectly pinpoint her situation. "Fine, I admit he isn't a complete moron."

"And?"

"And I kinda have the hint of feelings towards him."

"That all?"

"I like him."

"You sure that's it?" Mina continued poking the bear with a stick until Jiro finally lost it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I love him okay? I really love him; I want to kiss his dumb little face and snuggle up with him all night long!" Jiro hid her face, the red glow of her blush visible through the cracks between her fingers. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did. No going back." Mina felt a sense of victory, finally getting Jiro to admit her feelings. At any other she would be squealing and awwww-ing at something as cute as that, but she didn't waiver, she was all business. "How was it?"

"It felt kinda nice…" Jiro kept her face hidden.

"Who would've thought that being honest with your feelings is good?"

"Point taken." She rolled her eyes, her sarcasm always helped her with nerves. "It feels good to finally say it but… at the same time, it just doesn't."

"How?"

"I mean, Kaminari is my friend, and for the longest time I've been suppressing any feelings for him, and now it feels too late."

"He isn't dating anyone, though, you still have a shot, besides the talk you guys have isn't traditional friend-talk. It's more like, I-want-to-have-sex-with-you-but-am-too-pussy-to-make-a-move-talk."

"What about all the girls he's been sleeping with?"

"What about them? You of all people know he's a horn-dog, remember the sports festival?"

"Yeah well he's grown up!"

"From giving Midnight googly eyes in class to giving random girls googly eyes at the club and then banging them, I don't see your point."

"I'm not good enough for him!"

"For Kaminari? We talking about the same guy?"

"Mina, I'm a fucking wreck right now. Kaminari is a sweet, well meaning guy who has enough shit going on in his life. He doesn't need my sleep-deprived ass making it worse and adding to the baggage."

"Jiro that's not-"

"What do I have to offer him anyway, crippling debt, a music career that costs sleep to keep alive, a claustrophobic apartment, anxiety and doubt, and a severe lack of boobs. Caffeine and vibrating ear-phone jacks are damn near the only things keeping me from imploding and I barely have the funds to exist."

"Hmm, a struggling career, check. Poor financial situation, check. Self-doubt, check. Lack of boobs, check."

"What are you getting at now?"

"Just listing all the ways, the two of you are going through the same thing, and quite frankly, he doesn't have the ear-phone jacks, so I think he has it worse. The only people that are keeping the two of you apart are yourselves, you're so worried about bombarding the other's busy lives but at the same time you keep giving each other bedroom eyes!" Where Mina failed in academic score, she more than made up for in her social skills and ability to settle and diffuse situations. She was the only person who could convince Kyoka to get her shit together and both of them knew it. "Just have a conversation, hash out your feelings and then if all goes well fuck your little brains out!"

"You say that as if it's so easy."

"C'mon this is Kaminari, talking to him should be easy as! Besides, if you're worried about the whole friends to lover's thing, go talk to Uraraka." Mina gave a friendly yet confident smile. She stood up as if she had a mic to drop and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Jiro to sit there and think about all these new revelations. She sat there, thinking, about confessing, about going out with the nice blonde boy she'd be hanging out with since she was fifteen. Suddenly she had a strange epiphany.

"Mina, this is your room." Jiro said blankly.

"Yes, it is." Mina quickly walked back in the room; her dramatic moment ruined.

* * *

Kyoka now in her room, not bothered to empty her bags or settle herself in properly, lay on her bed that was fit for two, one of her jacks plugged into her phone, which lay limp beside her playing music in it's sleep. She thought about who else could be on the bed with her, and who had just volunteered to sleep on the squeaky leather couch for her sake. "Dumbass." She said to herself, entranced in the music.

Kaminari looked solemnly at his new bed, the enclosed couch with overstuffed cushions, imagining the sleepless hell that was about to follow. "Not too happy about your bed, huh?" Jiro spun her dangling appendage on her finger.

"There are perks, I could be the watchful guard of the night… Ensuring the safety of others as a true hero." Kaminari utilised his 'narrator-voice' once more.

"Not sure you're cut out for security duty."

"You never know, I do have a habit of staying up at night."

"Hero on the streets, villain in the sheets?"

"Something like that." Kaminari shrugged and gave a smug smile. He could definitely get used to being the resident 'ladies-man' of class A. "Got nothing to do with poor sleep habits."

"The fuck is a 'sleep'?"

"I think it's a kitchen appliance of some kind." The pair laughed, before Kyoka remembered why she was there.

"Denki, it's really sweet of you doing this, but really, I can't let you suffer like this. Just share my bed?"

He wanted to refuse, but deciding between Kyoka and the couch squeakier than Mineta before his grape balls dropped was pretty easy. Without speaking grabbing his bag walking to Jiro. Jiro looked at the bad, held together by threads. "Funny, you didn't empty your bag?"

"Na, I didn't want to m-"

"-Make a mess?" Jiro finished Kaminari's sentence. They were quite similar, her and Denki.

* * *

Kaminari lugged his bug and put it next to Jiro's turning to look at what to him was a heavenly resting spot compared to the couch. "Hmm, a guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed… this could prove to be fun."

"Only if you're lucky…" And we were back to the flirting, only inevitable considering their situation. Next thing they knew they were lying next to each other, and despite what you'd think, it wasn't awkward or odd, it just felt, right. "You're ok with this right?"

"Oh, more than ok. You sure that couch, sleeping with a cute girl definitely sounds a whole lot better."

Jiro blushed, the words 'cute girl' echoing through her head "You absolute dork!"

"And here's the part where you say 'I sure am lucky I get to sleep with the sexiest pro hero around'."

"Not your wildest dreams."

The pair lay there, and without speaking they only wondered what it'd be like to do this every night, to be able to lay in a bed with someone, to not have to long for that someone, for them to be there. It came to the hour that everyone else was asleep and that Jiro and Kaminari should be. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

Jiro took a deep breath, and then finally let out what she's been wanting to ask before she knew she wanting to ask it. "What if we, I dunno? Got a coffee sometime… like a… like a date?"

"Na." Kaminari immediately declined. Jiro's heart sank, all that build up, all that emotion, all the feelings she's been feeling, denied. Before Jiro could sink in what had happened, she felt the press of his lips against hers, slowly getting more and more passionate, her arms wrapped around him as he lay on top of her. What proceeded after that is only what you could imagine, let's just say Jiro no longer owed Kaminari

* * *

**Aaaaaand stoping there. You horn balls out there will be pleased to know the next chapter will be the continuation of that scene. I kinda wanted The two of them to hurry up and get together, given the years they've known each other at this point and that I would rather them focus of them being a couple rather than becoming a couple, also so I can give the other characters some much needed attention.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing the News

**If anyone is wondering where the smut went, I took it down. Not only am I pretty shit at it, but I just hate writing it. I can read it no problem but when I write it myself, I just get this awful feeling which results in it being rushed. I'm sorry for anyone who was using this story for fap material, but you might need to look elsewhere, or hey! Why not stick around a give it a read for the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sharing the News

December 22nd, 8:05 am:

"YOU DID WHAT!?" A loud caw blared out of Kaminari's phone; the sudden loud noise was enough to force the black bolt out of Denki's hair. Kaminari worrying looked around and made sure nobody heard the loud eruption from the kitchen.

Of course, the yelling was accompanied by copious maniacal laughter, followed by bickering. A typical morning for Fumikage Tokoyami and his Dark Shadow, the worst part is despite the pair arguing like an old married couple Tokoyami is actually married. Luckily, he gets along with Tsuyu Asui better than his symbiotic partner.

"I… ow…" He rubbed his ear recovering from the sudden shock, which is something not even Kaminari is immune to. "I dunno, it was all so fast, I barely knew what was happening…" Mentally recalling the events only made him want to down a shot of alcohol, but he settled for morning coffee instead.

"Just go through it." Tokoyami was a strange person, and not just because of his avian appearance and heritage. He was an extremely closed off and dark person, who spendt most of his time with nobody except dark shadow (because he had to). Despite that he is a social person, even agreeing to go to theme parks with the likes of Tenya Iida and Mineta and he was very compassionate and warm.

"Ok… you see, the room we were in only had one bed and so we had to share. That part I was perfectly fine with."

"Keep it in your pants." Of course, Tokoyami is also very stern and will be harsh if the situation calls.

"So, we were flirting like we usually do, and then she asked me out for coffee and then I kissed her and then-"

"Ok, stop there."

"No no, keep going." Dark Shadow loved to tease, especially with regards to love endeavours. Being a spectral phantom like being binded to another being, he never really feels physical attraction to other people, which makes people freaking out and overthinking love quite funny to see, when Dark Shadow isn't Tokoyami's wingman of course.

"Well are you going to get coffee?" Tokoyami asked, pecking at a sweet scarlet apple.

"I dunno, I mean, she did ask me out and I technically said 'no'." Denki ruffled his blonde hair, which had a case of the ol' bed head.

"But that was before the two of you had sex."

"Right, and I mean, it was supposed to be a romantic thing." Kaminari tried to explain, but he found it hard to word 'I said 'no' to the date but I did wanna be romantic but not romantic romantic I just wanted to have sex but I actually did wanna go out and be romantic in that way cause I do like her but I don't wanna go out but maybe I actually do?'. Most of his thoughts looked more like a word salad rather than actual cohesive sentences.

"Refusing a date, yeah, that'll make the sparks fly!" Dark Shadow interjected. Sarcasm rediating from out of Kaminari's phone

"Can it Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami squaked back.

"Tokoyamiiiiii, keep it down!" A croaky voice echoed from Fumikage's bedroom and carried to the lounge where he sat.

"Oooo, someone's in trouble!" Dark Shadow kept up with annoying pestering.

"…Can I call you back?" Tokoyami sighed as he had to climb out of the hole he had dug himself in.

"Go ahead." Kaminari had now laid the phone on the table to save his ears, rescued by the light beep that marked the end.

* * *

December 22nd, 10:43 am:

"And so… I kinda need you to make me a new choker." Jiro failed to look Momo in the eye, how could she with such an odd request.

"How did you snap it?" Momo and Todoroki's room was proper and clean as expected, even though their stay was temporary, the room felt like their own, minus the bamboo doors, royal bed, Russian dolls and other commodities that they had at home.

"It was a very intense night."

"I see…" Momo blushed, her mind being polluted by thoughts of Kaminari and Jiro going at it. "Yeah, I can make one, but I wanna know more." She immediately cursed herself at how inappropriate she made that sound, to the point that she felt the need to specify. "Not in an voluptuous way of course."

"You're usually not one to dig, that's more Mina's niche."

"But we hardly get to talk anymore." She fiddled with her long hair, she usually didn't ask about stuff like this, let alone nag.

Jiro glanced over to Todoroki who was still asleep, Yaoyorozu reassured her that he's a heavy sleeper. "Fine, well, it was weird, but like a good weird."

"Weird?"

"Well I only really came to terms with my feelings for him that night, so it just feels weird that we did all… that so quickly, but it felt nice, not just physically. It was a like a weight had been lifted."

"So, are you a couple now?"

"I've been thinking about that, cause as much as I'd love it and as much as Mina would adore it, I…"

"You're not ready for that step?"

"Not really, I know I'm ready and the feelings definitely exist, I mean, we had sex after all…"

"But you wanted to take things slow?"

"Why are you always so smart?" Jiro had a hint of jealousy in her voice, the pinch of salt sprinkled onto her words wasn't even something she consciously did, but it was obviously there. "It's weird, I don't know what's holding me back from going all in, but I just can't explain it. I had a pep talk from Mina, and she encouraged me to ask him out, I did, I let go of my fear, but it's still there…"

* * *

December 22nd, 10:55 am:

"YOU SNAPPED IT!?"

"I don't know what I expected from you, Mineta." Kaminari's ears were tired of being beaten through the knuckles of a phone speaker.

"So, what positions did you guys do?"

"-And we're done here."

December 22nd, 11:15 am:

"Wow, he snapped it?" Jiro was just about sick of the 'choker' discussion. However, like most things, the little 'ribbit' that accompanied most of Tsuyu's statements always made it a bit better.

"Yup, luckily Momo made me a new one…" Jiro quickly redirected the subject. "So did Denki talk to Tokoyami this morning?"

"Yeah, until him and dark shadow woke me up and I got a bit mad." Tsu lay beside a pond that lay in her vast, forest-like backyard. The couple need a varied and natural outdoor area, Fukimage for the dark caves and hights and Asui for the ponds and greenery that reminded her of home.

"So, do you know what they were talking about?"

"This seems a bit too stalkery for my liking, Jiro. You're usually cool and collected."

"I'm too tired and stressed to be cool right now, Tsu, I just need to know."

"Fine, apparently, Kaminari doesn't know if he wants to progress the relationship… that's all I got."

"Well, I guess they got cut short."

"My bad. You two should start dating it's been along time coming. I'm becoming a very impatient froggy."

* * *

December 22nd, 11:26 pm

"Y'know considering your track record and obvious attraction to the colour purple, this doesn't surprise me." Shinsou Hitoshi carried his usual deadpan demeanour while petting a blonde coloured cat. Her name is Page, she's an inquisitive little thing, probably why both Shinsou and Kaminari took a liking to her.

Work colleagues and roommates, Shinsou and Kaminari were an unlikely friendship but a strong comradery. "And considering your track record I'm surprised you're awake before two o'clock." The early birds vs the night owls. It is a war waged but never fought, because they are never awake at the same time.

"You aren't here to feed Page or take care of the agency, I'm forced to practise a healthy sleep schedule, how do you wake up at six every day?" Shinsou and Kaminari have been working day and night trying to get their agency off the ground. Shinsou originally had trouble getting into UA due to his quirk not being the most heroic or strongest in physical combat, it took secret training with a pro hero to get him into the course. That was the inspiration for Shinsou and Kaminari to start up 'Zeroes R Heroes' which is built to help those types of people specifically.

"How is Page doing?"

"She misses you; I do a bit two, working your shifts isn't easy, Denki."

"Thanks for giving me this break, man. I appreciate this."

"Anytime" Well probably not anytime, but he was glad to see his friend a bit livelier than before. "Geez, I wish you were always this happy after sleeping with someone, with the number of girls you bring home after work, you'd be the happiest man alive."

"Yeah…"

* * *

December 22nd, 11:49 am

"Have you spoken to him since last night?" Uraraka asked, slightly fatigued, not her usual bubbly self.

"We kinda just said hi and acknowledged last night happened. Nothing beyond that."

"Then talk to him…" Uraraka groaned, "and please get me some water."

* * *

December 22nd, 12:23 pm:

"I don't know what to do. Do I wanna just be friends or move further with the relationship. I like her, a lot, but I'm contempt with being friends and not risking our relationship being destroyed if dating doesn't work."

"Kiri… you're supposed to be giving me advice. Not the other way around."

"But I really like her, and I feel trapped." Kaminari originally went to Eijiro for advice and somehow Kirishima ended up being the one on the couch. "I guess we're both between a rock and a hard place."

"Between a Kiri and a Tetsutetsu."

"I'll drink to that." Two glass bottles clinked together before their contents were spilled down the two men respectively. Kirishima doesn't even like beer that much, he just drinks it to keep up the whole manly thing he's got going on.

"As for your problem… I don't think you should have any problem with a relationship, you guys are low-key sort of becoming like each other the older you get."

"How so?"

"Mina is becoming a fitness freak and you're getting a fashion sense that isn't just headbands and t-shirts. You guys are practically weaved together without even being together, being romantic with each other will only strengthen that." That's when it hit him, Kaminari put down his drink like a judge banging his hammer for order. "I need to talk to Kyoka."


	4. Chapter 3-5: artsy fartsy poem

**Just a poem-thingy I did for Kamijiro, to basically cap them off for a while, they'll still be prevalent being the main characters and all, but in terms of their arcs, this is where they go stagnant for a while to shift the focus on other characters. Chapter 3 sets up some stuff with Kirimina that I'm excited to develop and I'm gonna probably give Midoraka some time in the spotlight too, cause I kinda shafted them and Shoto in the story. Also I really hope you guys like the "Zeroes R Heroes" thing I talked about in chapter 3 with Kaminari and Shinsou, cause I was thinking of doing a story about that that takes place or after this story. Btw sorry for the hiatus, the smut really took a lot out of me, huh. Alright, I best be going now, see ya!**

* * *

December 22nd 12:24 pm

1

A boy runs through a big house,

2

A girl does the same,

3

A man runs thought a big house

4

A woman does the same

5

They run to find a missing piece.

6

The boy and the girl find the piece in a long hall,

7

They meet in the centre like two worlds colliding,

8

They have found their piece.

9

She knows she loves him,

10

He knows he loves her,

11

They know they're feelings are shared,

12

They know they have the same word to give.

13

But love isn't a word,

14

It's a union of souls.

15

Sometimes the souls change,

16

Sometimes the soul seems dormant.

17

But this boy,

18

And this girl,

19

This man,

20

And this woman.

21

Found their missing piece,

22

Let their souls unite,

23

Not by giving a word.

24

No words were uttered,

25

Not through speech.

26

There was a kiss,

27

The kiss wasn't new,

28

The kiss was familiar,

29

Shared but the night before.

30

But it was still all this boy,

31

All this girl,

32

All this man,

33

All this woman.

34

Cared about,

35

For one second.

36

Just one second,

37

Is all it takes,

38

To communicate love,

39

To unite souls,

40

To collide worlds.

41

She knows she loves him

42

he knows he loves her

43

They know they're feelings are shared,

44

They know they had the same word to give.

45

The word has been given,

46

Three words have been given.

47

The words that contain more power,

48

than any hero, or any villain.

49

This boy,

50

This man,

51

And this girl,

52

This woman,

53

Just said these words,

54

Not communicated in speech.

55

But this man,

56

And this this woman,

57

Kyoka Jiro,

58

Denki Kaminari,

59

Just said,

60

"I love you."

December 22nd 12:25 pm

...And Mina was there, recording the whole thing, it was very wholesome.


End file.
